


Lead the Way

by morphia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve fucks Tony against the wall. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when an addict needs a hit and there's no supply. I write it myself.
> 
> Beta work by [in-umbra-gratia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/in-umbra-gratia). Thank you!

Steve is pressing Tony to the wall, kissing him, reaching down to lift his thighs and make him wrap his legs around Steve's waist as they kiss, and Tony's all into that. His arms wind around Steve's neck and he's grinding against Steve's belly because he can, and it's right there, and Steve isn't doing much to stop him, anyway. He just kneads Tony's ass a little as they kiss. Tony's fingers massage Steve's scalp, running through short blond hairs, and he's making the kiss filthy because he knows that's how Steve likes it.

Steve is smiling into the kiss, and he shifts so he's rubbing against Tony's ass teasingly. It's a lucky thing Steve caught Tony right out of the shower. Taking off the towel had been easy enough.

Of course, Steve himself is in full Captain America gear. Tony didn't really get the chance to ask _why_ , but it's really fucking hot either way, so he's not complaining. He has even less incentive to complain when he realizes Steve must have been keeping lube in one of these handy compartments of his, because now his fingers are slick and teasing at Tony's entrance, and when did that even happen? He wonders absently, as he lets out an impatient noise into Steve's mouth.

That, of course, is when Steve decides to pull back from the kiss and give him a self satisfied smirk, the bastard. He's not pressing any fingers inside, even though Tony desperately needs him to. Tony's head falls back to lean against the wall and his eyes are set downwards on Steve's face. He's fully aware of the picture he makes at that moment, but he doesn't care, because fuck it, it's only Steve seeing him like this.

Steve says, "say it." And Tony bites his lower lip because _damn_ Steve's sexy when he's using his commanding voice. (As if there's any instance where Steve isn't sexy, his mind tells him, but he ignores it.) He's panting heavily, swallows so he'd be able to comply.

"You gonna fuck me or you just teasing, _Captain_?" He says, rubbing up again, noting how his precum is leaving wet spots on Steve's uniform. A twinge of victory flashes through him, but he doesn't mention it. Steve's jaw sets, jumps a little at the sides. God, how he loves seeing this response. He'd complied, but just such that it'd still annoy Steve a little bit, and that in itself is a victory. It means the fucking is not only going to be great, it's going to be phenomenal. And, Tony muses, he's probably going to feel this tomorrow.

He's rewarded with a press of two wet fingers inside him, less gentle than Steve usually treats him when they're in bed, making love, as Steve loves calling it. This isn't love making, Tony reminds himself. This is fucking. And the fingers don't stay long - don't even reach all those tender, wanting places inside him - they leave Tony's body deprived, and Tony knows this isn't in any form or way a means for preparation. Those days have long passed. He's just about to voice a complaint at the loss of stimulation, when he feels the blunt head of Steve's cock pressing at his entrance, and when did the guy even unzip his pants? Never mind, he thinks absently, this is better.

And oh boy is it better. Steve doesn't stop pressing until he's seated all the way inside, hands resting on Tony's hips, keeping their bodies pressed tightly together. That's usually the moment where Steve wavers a little, a look of worry flickering across his face, but Tony's already moaning an obscene sound and he presses ever closer, clinging to Steve for dear life. "Oh God," he mutters next to Steve's ear. "Don't stop."

So Steve doesn't stop. It's simple as that. And sure, it's a little too fast, and a little too raw, and Tony doesn't care. It feels fantastic and so overwhelming. He leans his forehead against Steve's shoulder and moves, body writhing a little until he catches onto the rhythm. They move like one, never speaking another word for the entire duration of the act. Tony's eyes are shut, all he can feel is Steve's heat, engulfing him and penetrating him and everywhere that matters, his breaths puffing over Tony's shoulder and a light layer of sweat slicking up the friction between their bodies.

Tony releases his hold on Steve's neck, then, leaving only one arm holding on - Steve's hands have a pretty solid hold on his hips, and the man's _dick_ is keeping Tony aloft. He's sure it's going to be just fine, and his own cock could really use the attention. He grasps himself tightly, clenching his ass around Steve, just to tease him a little further, and even though there's no words, Tony knows it's jolting Steve a little closer.

He's working himself in time with their fucking, unconsciously deciding he's going to come like this, because this is just how it's going to be. He doesn't say so, because he doesn't need to. Their motions are coordinated perfectly. Perhaps it's years of sparring together, or years of love making, or maybe it's just how the two of them operate, Tony doesn't dwell on it any further, because Steve has just changed the angle slightly, and now he's rubbing against Tony's insides just right. Tony bites his lower lip hard, his breathing going erratic, his motions losing any semblance of rhythm.

The next moment, he's coming so hard, he's sure he can be heard all the way down to the common room. If their teammates have any sense in them, they're not going to come storming his and Steve's living quarters. Of course, Tony isn't thinking about any of that, since he's busy writhing again, rutting against Steve as he spends himself on the Captain America uniform.

The grasp on his hips tightens impossibly, and Steve's breaths are shorter now, more audible. Yes, Tony thinks, or maybe he says it out loud. Yes, come inside me, come on, fill me up. And before either of them knows it, Steve is crying out as well, pressing so much closer that Tony thinks they could never be tighter than this, and Steve freezes there.

The next second, Steve moves back a little and thrusts in again, and Tony can feel the twitching inside him, feels the warmth spreading there. He leans his head back again, still panting heavily as Steve continues to move like this, each motion slower, more defined, less powerful, until eventually he stills, leaning his head against Tony's shoulder.

They're still for a long moment, breathing slowly settling down, sweat cooling and, Tony can feel it after a while, Steve's cum dripping a little along the man's shaft. That's when Steve decides to pull out, making Tony whimper as he's being set on unsteady feet.

He doesn't notice at first how Steve's patting his sides and looking at his middle with some concern, but when he does, he glances down as well. There is a perfect imprint of Steve's hands on either side of his hips, and Tony shudders. "Steve..."

Steve says nothing, and instead kneels before Tony, laying gentle kisses on the bruises. "On one hand," Steve muses as if to himself, "I'm sorry about this. On the other, though.." He glances up, lust still clouding his eyes despite how recent his orgasm had been, "this is perfect." And he's kissing Tony's softening dick before standing up again. He looks Tony over, then glances at his own uniform with no evident concern. "I think a shower is in order." He says plainly as he zips himself back into his uniform pants and leans over to fetch the discarded towel. Tony, the whole while, is busy staring at Steve with a look that is just short of awe. It's only when Steve pauses, looking expectantly at him, that Tony realizes he'd meant now, and for the both of them. Forget feeling it tomorrow, Tony thinks then, he'd be lucky if he could actually walk. He grins at Steve and leans against him, kissing his cheek. "Lead the way, sweet-cheeks."


End file.
